


Loved

by DarkSaori



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Innocence, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Love, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Desde muito pequeno eu fui a única pessoa a me conhecer profundamente. Eu sempre fui a minha melhor chance de sobrevivência, a minha própria companhia, o meu próprio amor diante de todas as catástrofes que enfrentei por viver. E naquele dia tão frio, eu soube exatamente o que fazer para me agarrar a única chance de sobreviver. Eu quis ser amado por ele.





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Quem gosta de Thorki aí, levanta a mão! <3  
> Espero que gostem e se divirtam com essa fofura! Quero muito trazer mais historinhas gostosas assim, apesar da tristeza dessa aqui.  
> Uma ótima leitura a todxs! <3

Eu havia nascido para morrer. Abandonado com poucos dias de vida, a minha pequena e ainda limitada consciência me fez enxergar além do que meus olhos podiam ver. Eu sabia que era estranho e que havia algo de errado comigo, algo que talvez não me agradasse fisicamente, mas não me preocupei com aquilo além do necessário.  
Estava com fome em meio a todo aquele gelo de Jotunheim, pedindo para que a morte me levasse pois eu sabia que não resistiria tanto tempo sem me alimentar. Podia ser um tanto quanto ridículo, mas eu realmente não conseguiria chegar ao dia seguinte se não fosse salvo. No fundo da minha consciência, pressentia um perigo real aproximando-se, algo como uma guerra feroz e sangrenta, mas nada podia fazer, eu era extremamente pequeno.  
Sentindo-me muito sozinho e largado à própria sorte comecei a chorar, sentindo o vento frio transpassar o meu corpo pequeno, as lágrimas quentes e quase inexistentes ensopando os meus olhos, a certeza de nunca ser encontrado tomando conta de todo o meu ser. Estava pensando em algo para fazer a morte ir me ver, quando vi uma sombra grande se projetar defronte a mim.  
Chorei com mais força, as pregas vocais imaturas doendo fortemente, cada fibra do meu corpo estremecendo. Me senti ser erguido e foi aí que o vi. Havia um tapa olho em seu rosto e seus cabelos e barba eram brancos. Ele parecia ter passado por muita coisa, mas nada era tão negro quanto o seu coração. Uma tristeza gigantesca ameaçava apoderar-se de seu interior, uma decisão dolorosa que tomou no passado desolou-o de forma imensurável. Tinha a ver com uma mulher aparentemente nova, uma filha talvez. Seus olhos eram claros e tão verdes quanto a parte funda dos mares e os seus cabelos tão negros quanto a noite.  
Por um segundo eu quis ser como ela, talvez por isso eu tenha me esforçado ao máximo e sentido o meu rosto esquentar, mudando algo em minha aparência que não pude ver naquele momento. Desde muito pequeno eu fui a única pessoa a me conhecer profundamente. Eu sempre fui a minha melhor chance de sobrevivência, a minha própria companhia, o meu próprio amor diante de todas as catástrofes que enfrentei por viver. E naquele dia tão frio, eu soube exatamente o que fazer para me agarrar a única chance de sobreviver. Eu quis ser amado por ele.  
Quis que ele me amasse como amava aquela mulher, que notei após mais algumas poucas análises ser realmente a sua filha. Pela forma como ele me olhava, me senti assustado pois nunca havia sido tocado com tanto amor e cuidado, preocupação e esperança. Eu desejava tanto que ele sentisse algo parecido por mim, por menor que fosse, que tentei me parecer o mais próximo dela.  
E então ele me levou embora, me levou para casa. Foi um teleporte gostoso e diferente, uma experiência surreal. Respirei calmamente assim que vi aquela construção enorme e dourada, os olhos arregalando-se para mais uma coisa nova que me estava sendo apresentada. Pude ver o seu sorriso pequeno, embora satisfeito, assim que atravessamos aquela linda ponte do arco-íris, que deixava aquele lugar ainda mais deslumbrante.  
Conheci pessoas e ouvi conversas; ele e uma mulher elegante me chamaram de filho. Meus olhos aguaram-se tão rapidamente que quase não consegui controlar o meu poder, me concentrando de imediato, não iria estragar a minha única tentativa de ficar bem. Oh, eu tinha um pai e uma mãe. E eles se chamavam Odin e Frigga. Senti o meu pequeno coração bater acalentado, feliz, quase não acreditando que existia mesmo um lugar tão quente e acolhedor como aquele e que apesar da novidade de fazer parte dele, eu estava bem com isso. Jotunheim era fria demais para mim, eu jamais me encaixei lá, jamais poderia permanecer.  
Do meu bercinho comecei a brincar com as minhas mãos, avistando vez ou outra o teto dourado e lindo, pelo qual passavam figuras brilhantes e confortáveis, me fazendo soltar pequenos risinhos. Respirei profundamente e quando pensei em tocar as figuras com os meus dedos, senti uma mão maior me agarrar.  
Jamais pensei que veria alguém como ele. Quem ele era? Seus olhos muito azuis pareciam querer me engolir, ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam ser indiferentes comigo.  
— Thor, pare com esse ciúme, meu filho. — ouvi a voz da mamãe dizer, fazendo-o me soltar na mesma hora.  
— Eu não sinto ciúme, mamãe. Só queria ver como ele era. — oh, o nome dele era Thor. Essa definitivamente se tornou a minha palavra favorita. A voz dele era linda apesar de infantil e um sorriso presunçoso brincava em seus lábios. Algo me disse que enfrentaríamos muitas coisas para nos entendermos, mas que aquilo não seria um empecilho para nos unirmos.  
Eu tinha um irmão. Eu nunca pensei ter um irmão. Eu sabia que havia nascido em uma família numerosa, mas nunca sequer pude chamar algum deles de irmão. Irmão eu só tive um. Fui abandonado por ser menor e mais fraco do que todos os outros, ninguém poderia merecer a minha consideração e isso eu aprendi com o passar do tempo.  
¬— Ele é lindo, não é? — ouvi a voz doce da mamãe e sorri para ela, que se aproximou do meu berço.  
— Hm, eu acho que sim. — ah, tão novo e tão enciumado. Não sei porque, mas eu conseguia captar as emoções das pessoas.  
Meu pai havia se emocionado e sensibilizado com a minha condição, por isso me levou para casa; minha mãe se sentia feliz por me ter por perto; minha antiga família, ou melhor, os parentes aleatórios me odiavam e excluíam pois não gostavam de mim. E Thor sentia um tremendo ciúme, além de um profundo desejo de se aproximar de mim. Eu era muito sensível a tudo ao meu redor.  
— Não se preocupe, filho, seu irmão veio para agregar a nossa família. — papai disse tentando tranquiliza-lo. ¬— E você, Loki... Não sinta medo do seu irmão. Ele parece durão, mas é um bom menino assim como você.  
Sorri largamente e logo em seguida lágrimas ensoparam os meus olhos novamente. Eu tinha um nome. Meu... Meu nome era Loki. Era um nome forte e lindo e eu... Eu era alguém. Finalmente eu era alguém. Aquilo parecia tão pouco para os outros, mas para mim era tudo o que eu tinha e que eu amava.  
Continuei sorrindo e olhando diretamente para Thor, notando um sorriso de canto adornando seus lábios, além dos seus cabelos loiros como o Sol esvoaçarem conforme ele se movimentou. Parei de sorrir e fiz um biquinho acreditando que ele havia ido embora, até que me surpreendi por ver seus olhos uma vez mais me fitando.  
— Loki, papai e mamãe são muito silenciosos e já foram, nos deixaram sozinhos. – seu tom de voz era sapeca e eu o ouvia com muita atenção. Era incrível como a sua presença não me assustava, somente me fazia sentir mais aquecido e protegido. Ele era mais velho do que eu e aquilo definitivamente era maravilhoso e curioso, ele parecia tão sábio. — É difícil para mim ter um novo irmão, mas eu vou cuidar muito de você, tá bem? Me desculpe se eu fizer algo errado, eu não sou muito bom nisso, mas já que é a sua primeira noite aqui, vou te deixar com algo que é especial para mim. — após dizer aquilo, o senti colocar ao meu lado algo que levei algum tempo para reconhecer.  
Era uma pelúcia em formato de martelo. Era prateada e fofinha e me fez sorrir, tanto que a abracei sem demora. Pisquei meus olhinhos agradecendo a ele e fiquei cheirando a pelúcia, vendo aquele sorriso que havia me marcado para sempre.  
— Me desculpe por ter sido ciumento, eu acho até... Que gosto de você. — seus olhos adquiriram um brilho especial que me fez estremecer, ficando inquieto sacudindo as minhas perninhas. — Boa noite. Se precisar me chama, tá bem? Eu durmo ali bem pertinho de você. — sorri como prova de haver entendido o que ele disse, mas ao mesmo tempo em que detectei a verdade, percebi que ele estava mentindo e não entendi ao certo o motivo, mas deixei para pensar naquilo depois.  
Apertando a pelúcia em meus dedos adormeci profundamente, sonhando pela primeira vez. Acordei sem querer e ouvi quietinho o papai e a mamãe brigarem com Thor para que fosse para o seu quarto dormir e sorri escondido quando o ouvi insistir para dormir perto de mim. Era como se algo nos ligasse, uma conexão profunda e misteriosa, mas muito especial, e eu dava valor a coisas como aquela. A minha ligação com ele era mais forte do que com os nossos pais e aquilo era tão incrível que quase me fez perder o ar.  
O tempo foi passando e eu fui aprendendo várias coisas e não desgrudava da pelúcia de Thor nem na hora do banho. Thor ajudava a me dar banho e eu o ajudava a comer, era de longe a coisa mais fofa que já fiz. Nossa ligação aumentava a cada dia e sempre que podia, dizia a ele que o amava. Sim, “eu te amo” eram as palavras que mais dizíamos um para o outro.  
Por mais rebelde e furioso que eu tenha me tornado sempre fui agradecido a Odin e Frigga, meus eternos papai e mamãe, por terem me mostrado o amor, o companheirismo e uma vida diferente da qual eu estava fadado a viver. Eu era grato por tentarem me entender e fazerem de tudo pela minha vida, por me permitirem respirar, pois se não fosse a compaixão do meu pai, eu jamais teria conhecido tudo o que a vida me proporcionou. E não teria me apaixonado perdidamente por Thor, amando-o além do permitido e me entregado a esse sentimento.  
Me desvirtuei do caminho por diversas vezes, mas Thor sempre teve a paciência e a dedicação de me levar para junto dele novamente. Meu amor por ele era recíproco, eu podia viver intensamente e esfregar aquilo na cara daqueles que me deixaram para morrer. Nada poderia me entristecer ou me quebrar novamente.  
Eu era amado pelo rei de Asgard, o meu Thor, o grande amor da minha vida desde que eu era um mero bebê.  
Quem diria que um Gigante de Gelo arrebataria o coração do asgardiano mais desejado do universo? E quem diria, tampouco, que o asgardiano mais cobiçado lutaria pelo amor do Gigante de Gelo rejeitado e nascido para fracassar?  
A minha vida começou no segundo em que seus olhos azuis como o céu enfeitiçaram os meus verdes como esmeraldas.


End file.
